


Avatar The Last Airbender: Outlines.

by FlamboyantFireFerret



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantFireFerret/pseuds/FlamboyantFireFerret
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at writing, but I recently learned that it's always best to write an outline before doing so.Avatar Zuko, Outline; Part 1: 11/03/2021.
Relationships: Aang & Gyatso (Avatar), Aang & Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Roku & Zuko (Avatar), Sozin & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Avatar Zuko, Outline: Part 1.

##  Prior To Story.

###  Canon Story

  * Kyoshi died in the year 82 BG at the age of 230.
  * Roku was born in the year 82 BG and died in the year 12 BG.
  * Azulon was born in the year 0 AG and died 95 BG.
  * Monk Gyatso was born 78 BG and died 0 AG.
  * Aang was born 12 BG and had woken up 100 AG.



###  Canon Divergence

  * Kiyoshi died in the year 52 BG at the age of 260.
  * Roku was born in the year 82 BG and died 0 AG.
  * Zuko was born in the year 52 BG.
  * Monk Gyatso was born 22 BG (in the South Pole).
  * Aang was born 88 AG (in the South Pole).



Sozin had wished to wait until Kiyoshi had passed for his plans for war, knowing her lack of hesitancy for ridding the world of Chin the Conqueror. News of Kiyoshi’s demise was delayed to the Fire Nation, thus it was assumed she died eighteen weeks before Prince Zuko, First Born to Sozin was born. When news reached Sozin, he began his re-education for the people of the nation. Installing propaganda into the Culture of the Fire Nation, making them believe that:

  * The Danger is Grave and Growing.
  * War will be easy and cheap, (but only if they act now.)
  * War will solve all (or at least most) of their problems.
  * The enemy is evil. Or crazy. Maybe both.
  * Peace is unpatriotic.



Sozin and Roku grew as close as brothers could. Each had attended each other's weddings as best men, and when there when their children were born. When Zuko had been born, with no spark to speak of, Roku convinces Sozin that it could very much be delayed, which is true, but very much of an understatement. Throughout Zuko’s life, Sozin is not present. Roku takes on the role of a father to the young boy, educating him in the way of the old Fire Nation, him disproving of Sozin's leadership, yet being none the wiser to what his dearest friend really wants.

On the day of Zuko’s birth, a dragon from the “abandoned” Sun Warriors Temple had flown down in the Courtyard. It was rare to see the said dragon and Zuko separated. Druk had been waiting for his companion for twenty years, to the point where he is a young adult at ten feet tall. Roku takes Zuko around the world to see the lies that Sozin is spreading is far from the truth, it is also where at the Roku at the Southern Air Temple when Zuko is often, learns of Zuko’s status of the Avatar as the Monks of the Temple show him of the toys that prove of his Spirit.

Zuko began training at age four, even when his katas were cold. When Zuko is eight, he takes on the art of the sword, as he is ambidextrous, he learns to master the Dual Duo.

Zuko grows up under the teachings of Roku, learning that what Sozin is doing is wrong, but as he grows up, and accompanies Sozin to his War Meetings. He holds his tongue until he learns of Sozin's plan for the Great Comet and the Genocide of the Air Nomads, it frightens him to his very core to the fact that late into the night he calls for several messenger hawks to warn the four temples of the Air Nomads to run and hide. Many heed his warning and take refuge (along with Air Bison and Winged Lemures) in towns of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes as well as the Swamp. However, not all do and stay to protect the temples. When reports come that many of the Residents of the Air Temples have escaped, Sozin learns of Zuko’s betrayal and soon goes to kill his own son. Sozin burns the left side of Zuko’s body, his burn traveling from his eye, to his ear, down his neck, ending on the back of his hand.

Roku interferes, distracting Sozin enough to bring Zuko to Druk, with supplies that include his Dual Dao, and ends up sacrificing himself to save them, sending Druk to fly to the South Pole.

On the way there, Zuko wakes up, still very much injured during a storm, causing the Avatar State to freeze both Druk and him in an iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this is not how most outlines are, but I thought I'd try this both going into the actual story.


	2. Avatar Zuko: Part Two.

#  Before Avatar Zuko

##  Canon Divergence

With Zuko’s warning, while many Air Nomads, the monks at the Northern and Southern as well as the nuns at the Eastern and Western, stayed. There were many that had escaped and years into the hundred-year war, Airbenders could be found all across the world, Swamp, South Pole, Si Wong Desert, Ba Sing Se, etc.

Due to the help of the Airbenders, abandoning their pacifist morales, simply for the fact that the Fire Nation would not offer the same mercy while preferring to offer non-violence at first, then resorting to defending themselves at the expense of the lives of the Fire Nation. The South Pole is not as decimated as it had been in the canon story.

There are several villages and far more Waterbenders in canon. Some tribes consist exclusively of Airbenders, some of those of Water Tribe members, and others of both Airbenders and Water Tribe. While the South Pole is nowhere near the structure to the North Pole. 

Waterbenders have learned to hide their Waterbending, meaning that the Fire Nation raids have become few and far between. With raids becoming scarce, Kya lives. Aang, Sokka, and Katara grow up together, being thick as thieves. Aang most definitely is still a Master Airbender, and while Katara is so much better than she was in the beginning, there are most definitely gaps in her knowledge. Bato and Hakoda still very much leave for war, Gyatso stays behind with Gran-Gran and Kya.

Sokka, Katara, and Aang are on a fishing trip when they find something in an iceberg...


End file.
